


Where Eagles Fly

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC has a secret that he finally reveals to Chris.</p><p>Written sometime around 2003-2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Eagles Fly

WHERE EAGLES FLY

 

In retrospect, Chris could only really think one thing.

 

DUH.

 

How in the world could he have missed it? As he sat and thought and thought about it, it was SO obvious. It had been flapping in front of his face for years. He had just been stupid.

 

Really stupid.

 

It all happened because of his little almost-mid-life-crisis hissy fit. The idea that he was over thirty and in the “prime of his life” depressed him on a daily basis, but this was a lot worse. And it was because of one of his bandmate’s successes that he felt the need to climb into the old RV and head into the California hills.

The summer was rolling along, like summers always seemed to, when he got the excited call from JC. “Chris! My album! It’s gold!”

“What album?” Chris rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Oh, THAT album. Your solo album. It’s gold?”

“Yeah! My album. It’s ALL mine, Chris. My lyrics, my music, my artwork on the cover. It’s gold…” JC’s voice trailed off in awe. “I have a gold record, all by myself!”

“That’s great, Jayce,” Chris said, suddenly feeling a hundred and thirty years old.

“I had to call you…now I’ll call everyone else. Bye!” JC hung up, and Chris could still feel his excitement humming through the phone line.

Chris had pulled himself out of bed and into the shower, where he stood and let the hot water run over his back. JC had a gold record, something to show for his months of hard work. Something that showed his success at something he enjoyed, something he had done ALL BY HIMSELF. Justin had gold records and platinum records and commercials and hosting gigs. ALL BY HIMSELF. Joey had an active movie career, and prove of his accomplishments could be found in any video store. Lance…maybe Lance himself wasn’t getting big name success, but the people he worked with WERE successful. And Lance was doing it ALL BY HIMSELF. Chris had nothing to show for years of hard work but awards and a failed clothing line and money he had earned with four other men standing next to him.

 

Chris liked the hills outside of the big city. They were calm and soothing, yet within a short drive if he felt the need to find civilization again. When people thought of California, they immediately thought beach. They neglected the gorgeous wine valleys, and the beautiful lush mountains. And that was why Chris liked the mountains of California so much. The squirrels and birds could have cared less about his success or failure. The RV was stocked with enough food and booze to last him a month. He thought that if he rationed, he could maybe stretch it into TWO months. Not that anyone would think to look for him.

Chris was, therefore, shocked to hear a knock on the door of the RV as he was making a batch of his secret chili. He wondered if maybe he had violated a law. He wasn’t on national park land as far as he knew…just a small clearing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a beautiful landscape. He turned the burner to low and went to the door.

“Hey,” JC said, bouncing up and down slightly. He sniffed. “Is that your award-winning chili?”

“Yes, and I only made enough for me,” Chris lied. “What are you doing here? How’d you find me?”

“You told me about this place once, remember?” JC said, pushing by Chris. “You DID make enough for me!” He sat at the tiny table expectantly. “You’ve been gone for four days.”

“Because I wanted to be ALONE,” Chris emphasized, though he got out two bowls and an extra box of crackers.

JC chattered through dinner, leaving Chris to simply eat his chili and stare at his friend. He noticed that JC made sure to refer to the gold record at least every ten minutes. “So…why’d you run away?” 

“I didn’t run away. It’s pretty here.”

“You left without a word to anyone, leaving us all worried. Justin has called you for days.”

“He’ll get over it.” Chris dumped the bowls in the sink. “Shouldn’t you be off partying in celebration?”

“I did that. It’s no fun without someone there to share it with,” JC said with a shrug. He smiled, a smile that seemed peaceful and soothing all at once. “You’re hurting. I needed to know why.”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Let’s just say it’s my job.” JC went to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle and two glasses. “I know this is what you were going to do anyway.”

“Jayce,” Chris said helplessly. JC hugged him.

“Chris, you don’t need a gold record to be an amazing person with a lot to offer the world. Remember that.” JC poured the bourbon.

 

Chris struggled to sit up, one hand on his head. By the dim light streaming in the window, he knew it was very early morning. JC was nowhere to be found, which wasn’t surprising. The man did NOT know the meaning of the word “hangover.” Chris got up and stretched, slipping on his sandals. He would never forget the sight that met his gaze as he opened the door of his RV.

He thought it was a bird, at first, some sort of large mutant hawk or eagle. As his eyes adjusted to the light and the pounding in his head started to subside, he realized that the winged creature was no bird. The wings seemed blue at first, but as the figure moved, they seemed to turn to a pearl-color, an iridescent white. The wings flapped gracefully as the dark head dipped and turned. Chris’ eyes widened as the figure approached the cliff, and he saw JC’s eyes widen at the sight of Chris.

“Whoa!” JC cried, no longer graceful. His long arms and legs seemed to flail as he hit the ground.

“JC!” Chris yelled, all shock forgotten as he ran to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just surprised. You’re never up early after you drink that much.” JC stood, shaking out the wings. Sticks and dirt flew as he began to preen, picking out leaves and twigs. He yelped a bit as he tried to flex the right wing. “Ow! Must be a branch or something. Can you get it?” JC turned around and Chris saw a small branch woven into the feathers of the right wing.

“Sure.” Chris plucked it out and tossed it to the ground. It was then that he felt faint. “Holy hell, JC. You have wings.” He fainted.

 

“I guess you’d like me to explain,” JC said as Chris’ eyes fluttered open. They were back in the RV and Chris was on the sofa. The wings were gone, and JC had on a sweatshirt of Chris’.

“Please,” Chris said weakly. “I mean…are you an angel?”

“I was,” JC said, and the brutal honesty in his voice told Chris that it was all real. “I screwed up and here I am.”

“But your wings…”

“We don’t lose them, you know. They’re kept with us to remind us of our sin.”

“What was your sin?” Chris asked, then regretted it.

“That was another life, another time.”

“You met God?” Chris asked, filled with regret a second time. JC smiled.

“Yes. And no, I can’t tell you about him. You’d never grasp the ideas.”

Chris thought of JC in heaven. Then he thought of JC on earth, the way he moved with grace and music, the way he always seemed to be a little above them all. “Why…”

“Because I wanted to watch over you,” JC said softly. “I’ve been your guardian angel since I met you, Chris. I love all of you, but you…you’re special.”

“You’ve never had wings before!” Chris yelled, unable to keep from raising his voice. He felt betrayed, shocked…honored.

“I was able to hide them. We were always in such close quarters. But now, as I’m getting older, I just feel the need to spread them more often.”

“They’re beautiful,” Chris said softly. “I mean it.”

“Thank you.” JC sat next to Chris on the sofa. “I’m sorry you’re hurting.”

“You knew why I came up here, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did. And I knew exactly where to find you.” JC put an arm around Chris, tucking Chris’ head on his shoulder. And it felt so right.

“I have my own angel,” Chris said, sighing. “It’s not fair.”

“I understand your feelings,” JC said, and Chris felt that JC really did. “There’s always been something more between us, something we’ve been afraid of, because we thought it was wrong. And we can’t do anything about it.”

“I know,” Chris said sadly. 

“But I’ll always be your angel,” JC said. “No one else has ever seen these wings but you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” JC reached down the back of his shirt. He handed something to Chris. Chris allowed the feather to float on his palm. “Keep this, and remember no matter what anyone else does, YOU mean something to someone. To a lot of people, but especially to me.” JC bent his head and gave Chris a tender kiss, the only kiss they would ever share. But it was enough.

THE END


End file.
